


"Lets go catch a fucking Eevee!"

by Anonymous



Series: Fucking Nerd [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, It's malum spoiler, M/M, Multi, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gay kiss, maybe Lashton who knows, ngl, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is obsessing over Pokemon Go and Calum says hell no. Who's he to turn to?</p><p>Luke obviously!</p><p> </p><p>(Or: Mikey is oblivious, so so oblivious, and Lucas is in love)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Lets go catch a fucking Eevee!"

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me I barely edited this and it's 3:20 AM
> 
> I bet you suckers didn't think I'd make a second part-well you were wrong lmao
> 
> I SUGGEST reading that first part but it's pretty self explanatory so you don't have to but it kinda makes more sense idk

"Michael what are you doing?"

"Don't ask questions we gotta go! Get your shoes on!"

"Mikey babe, I love you but it's not even six yet. Why are you awake?"

"I'm up before the ass crack of dawn because Pokemon Go just fucking released now lets fucking go catch a god damn Eevee Calum."

Calum blinked at the bleach blond haired boy in front of him multiple times, after a few moments of wet kitten glares from Michael and the younger boy laying on the bed staring at him blankly the said boy laughed and then pushed his head back onto the pillow.

"Go bother Luke."

And with that, that is how Michael found himself faced with a tired and grumpy Luke.

"What do you want?" Luke asked him with annoyance lacing the tone of his voice as he rubbed his right eye tiredly, Michael sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"D-do you wanna go play Pokémon Go?" Michael asked Luke timidly, he knew Luke wouldn't go for it but it was worth a shot.

Luke sighed, he knew how much Michael had been wanting the app to be released and how much he talked and anticipated the game.

Luke also knew how much he wanted to sleep, however looking into the eager yet hopeless face in front of him quieted the call of his warm bed that had the lone sleeping curly headed boy in it now rather than the previous him and Ashton.

"Okay," Luke said after a few seconds, Michael looked down sadly.

"Oh okay I understand, I was rea-" the older boy cut himself off as he seemed to have realised what Luke had said.

"Wait what?" Michael said before bursting out into a massive grin, flinging his arms out and hugging the taller of two tightly and nearly jumping on him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Michael said quickly-and loudly. Earning him a shush from Luke because 'Calum is trying to sleep since I know you woke him up first' and 'Ashton is also sleeping and if you wake him up you go alone or not at all'.

To which that last part made Michael pout and caused Luke to inwardly coo at the cuteness of it all because he totally wasn't whipped for Michael.

(Yes he was he's been whipped since year ten and honestly he doesn't understand how he hid it from the boy yet everyone else can see it but maybe because Michael is so fucking oblivious it's almost funny)

"Well get dressed we are gonna go catch a fucking Eevee!" Michael said-or well technically yelled.

At that Luke went to go get dressed.

In approximately seventeen minutes later:

"Luke!"  
Michael whined, drawing out the 'u' in his name.

The taller boy huffed in response, tired of the elder of the two's whining already.

"What Michael?"

"We haven't caught anything yet!" As the boys complaint filled the air, it was as if the Pokemon Gods heard it and Michaels phone vibrated.

"Holy shit it's a fucking Abra," the older boy remarked in joy.

Luke couldn't help but smile and stare at the cute boy's smile, a giggle leaving the plump dark pink lips as he caught the Abra.

Oh god, Luke knew he was so far gone. Hanging on to every word that left Michaels mouth, his lips moving and crafting words so beautifully to him-and okay so what if those words were about how he was gonna name his Abra 'Balls'.

Michael licked his lips and bit down on the bottom half lightly, quite oblivious to the way it made Luke's legs feel like jello and heart race.

"Luke, you okay?" The soft voice came out of the lips the said boy was still staring at, a deep flush overcame Luke's expression as he blinked a few times.

"Uhh, huh? What?" Luke asked, shifting in place and playing with his fingers.

"O-oh yeah, I'm f-fine." He stammered out, refusing to meet Michaels gaze.

"D-do you wanna turn back?" Michael asked Luke confusedly, not knowing what was wrong but wanting to.

"Michael!" Luke suddenly blurted out, clamping his hands over his mouth.

The older boy looked at him bewildered; just what the fuck was going on with Luke lately? Before he could ask Luke continued.

"I like you, not like as if 'Hey you're my bro' but more though I've been crushing on you for years and I'm probably a little bit in love and I really wanna suck your dick most of the time." Luke gasped out rather quickly, leaving Michael stunned into silence.

That wasn't an easy feat, as though the boy had no boundaries and if this was a different setting he totally would've high-fived himself.

"L-Luke you know I uh, C-Calum and I-." The taller of the two cut him off, a red flush overtaking his face even worse.

"Yeah I-I know Calum-I just can't stop feeling- I just, you know what Michael I just- Ugh! Fuck it!" Luke groaned out and grabbed Michaels head and-nearly quite literally-smashed their lips together.

Now it wasn't the best put together kiss there was but Luke felt fireworks, to put it so cliché-ly.

Luke melted into the kiss, a small 'hmpf' leaving Michael's mouth as the said boy blushed a dark pink. Luke pulled Michael that small bit impossibly closer, it all felt like a movie scene.

At least until Michael pushed him away.

"Damn it Luke! This is all your fault!" he fiercely said, whipping his phone out.

'Probably texting Calum to tell him I'm an awful human being'

"I-I'm sorry, I j-just didn't know what to d-do." Luke stuttered out, tears filling his eyes.

"Well fucking shit I get you were blissed out but my phone vibrated twice, there's a Lickatung right behind you!" Michael said, chewing on his incredibly red-thanks to yours truly-bottom lip.

Luke blanked after that, Mikey let out a little cheer after catching the Pokémon.

"What?" Luke asked sassily, putting his hand on his hip adding to the affect.

Michael looked up at the younger boy finally, taking in his red teary eyes, flushed cheeks, and diva posture.

If you asked him it was quite hilarious but then he realised what had just happened, locking his phone quickly and cringing as he hastily gave Luke a hug.

"No no, not anything bad- oh god that was insensitive- ! Lukey please don't cry, I- I like you too but this...Calum. Us- we have to e-explain, I don't know how this would work out. C-Calum, he could hate us- What about Ashton? I thought you and him had a-" Michael rambled on, mind racing more than a mile a minute.

"I-I think they'll understand." Luke said, cutting the older boy off with a small smile placed on his lips.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked Luke curiously, managing to control his voice.

"Trust me on this." Was all he said back.

 

(Bonus:

"What! You three were banging behind my back?" Michael yelled incredulously, causing the other two boys to shush him.

"Keep your voice down!" Calum said, glaring at the bleach blond haired man.

"We just...hooked up? Yeah okay we fucked." Luke said in response, receiving a smack from both Calum and Michael.

"Hey! In our defence we thought you were straight." Luke spoke as he put his hands up and shrugged, what was he to say?

"Honestly I'm like the second gayest one in the band what the fuck?" Michael replied, rubbing his forehead as if he could feel the on coming headache. Calum shook his head and Luke groaned- not this again.)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please forgive me for any mistakes
> 
> Legit my eyes hurt but I've been working on this for a but and the ending is rushed bc I just wrote it less than 5 minutes ago (as of 3:22 AM)  
> I am sorry


End file.
